My Last Airbender
by shikamaruzgirl
Summary: aang and katara are in love and have an adventure lol horrible summary check it out! WARNING lemons and rape and alittle language


Ooook so this is my first avatar story I thought about it while I was watching the last airbender (the live action one) I wasn't really impressed by it. I was wait for a little more chemistry with katara and aang but I never got it :( there is a grrraphic lemon and rape please don't hate me u.u r & r please btw if you don't like the rape review and tell me and ill take it out. n.n

disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender

**my last airbender**

Katara waited against a tree on the outskirts of the earth kingdom. A boy, that looks no older than 12, appear through the thick shrubbery the boy had a blue arrow on his bald head. his eyes lit up when he saw katara "where is Sokka" he said in a whisper. "he's still hunting, hurry we only have a little time" she touches his face and lean in so their lips were half an inch apart. "Aang" she whispers seductively making him shiver and his pants get tighter. he smashes their lips together and runs his hand up her thigh causing her to rip his clothes off. she laid him on the warm forest floor and kissed his lips passionately the down his neck and nipped his collar bone causing him to jump and moan loudly. she kisses and licks his nipples making pre-cum drip out of his extremely hard cock. "Katara please" he said moaning. she smirks and slides down to his dick, she licks the pre-cum off massaging the head with her tongue. katara bathe his shaft with her tongue making him thrust his hips up "Kataraaaa" aang moans she loves to hear her lover moan her name. she kisses each nut before putting them both in her mouth and sucking them "baby i'm close" he said huskily. she licks the underside of his cock up to the head and put her mouth around the tip and sucks gently. Aang grabbed the back of her head and makes eye contact with her as she gently pumps her hot wet mouth up and down his thick hard dick. "katara I love you" he says as he cums in her mouth. she swallow his cum and licks her lips "I love you too aang" they shared one last kiss before returning to their camp where sokka is with two giant fish. their relationship has been like this for 5 month, sneaking around behind sokka's back and making love to each other.

"where have you too been?" he asks excitedly " look at what momo and I caught" he says holding up the two fish. "impressive sokka" aang says honestly, he looks over at katara as she pets momo he smiles lovingly at himself. "did you help sokka catch those fish yeah" katara says sweetly "I bet you did all the work" she whispers stroking momo's head. Sokka put the fish on the fire and tended to it, aang walks over to apa and feeds him, katara looks around and looks up at the sky to see black smoke. she gasps causing the flying lemur bat to fly off through the trees. "FIREBENDERS" she screamed as a blast of fires streams around the camp, they took their fighting stances as fire benders circle around them. "fire bending bandits" sokka said irrated, 5 bandits with mischievous look in their eyes. they attacked and fills the area with black smoke katara screams. aang blows the smoke away to find the camp trashed and katara gone. "NO!" he says scared for his lover.

_**Deep off in the forest**_

"Let go of me" katara said wiggling, "sure thing sexy, mmmm aren't you a feisty thing? you know what ima do to you" he smirks devilishly "ima make you scream" he laughs as his friends tie her up. "by the color of your clothes id say you're a water bender" he smirks taking off his shirt. tears roll down her face "please don't" she whispers, he picks her up by her bonded hands and ties her to a bulky low hanging branch so she is inches off the ground. "Please" she begs as tears stream down her face, the first bandit removes his clothes and hers and she struggles and cries begging them to stop. all the bandit admire her naked body and their dicks get hard. another bandit comes up behind her and slides his cock in her ass as another one slides it in her pussy and pounds her with no mercy. she screams in pain, a bandit ties his bandana around her mouth so she cant scream, she cries harder as the two bandits pull out and shoots cum allover her chest and back as a blast of fire hits the bandit in front of her. they look at where the fire came from "shit" one of them say as a blue masked man pulls out twin swords "the blue spirit". the man slices the bandit who fuck katara pussy head off and stabs the other one in the heart. he breathes heavily and protects katara with his swords. the leader of the bandit smirks "so blue spirit you've come to save this slut" the masked man quickly knock the leader on the ground and cuts off his dick. the other two bandits run off into the forest the blue spirit exhales and walks over to katara "brace yourself" he says as he cuts her down and catches her with one hand.

He puts away his swords and carries her bridal style and picks up her clothes and walks through the forest for a half a mile to a small river, he looks at her she looks back and nods. he dips her into the river and she washes herself off he gets up and turn away fold her clothes and sets them by a rock. "are you ok?" he asks she looks at him "I mean besides the obvious" he says embarrassed "ill be ok" she said barely above a whisper. he takes off the mask "zuko" she whispers shocked he turns to her "where is the avatar" her breathing picks up as she get out of the water and puts her clothes on. she looks at him "why are you here and why did you help me?" he walks slowly towards her with his hands up "my uncle and I were stopping at the earth kingdom because my uncle wants to try some kinda tea" he stops and shakes his head "and I helped you because you were getting raped what was I suppose to do let you get raped" he said hostile "anyways I told my uncle I needed to go off on my own". she looks down "thank you" she looks into his eyes he looks back as smiles "no problem". the avatar and sokka come running out of the forest to the river "katara" aang says relived and hugs her tight. her brother looks over at zuko and pulls out his boomerang "relax sokka I just saved your sister life" zuko said calmly. katara kisses Aang's lips as sokka's back is turned zuko see this and bites his lips trying not to laugh. sokka turns to the couple to find them still hugging then turns back to zuko then back to them "is it true katara did he save you?" she looks away from aang "yes its true" aang still looking at her "what did they do to you" he whispers. she looks at him and tears fill up in her eyes "t-they raped me" aang looks shocked and angry and sokka looks angry. "katara i'm sorry" aang whispers as he starts to loose control and his eyes start to turn blue. the river begins to rise and falls, "Noo! aang don't please" she kisses his lips causing his eyes to turn back and the water to flow regular. " I KNEW IT" sokka said pointing his boomerang at aang, looking angry but suddenly smiles "congrads". aang picks up katara and heads back to camp with the others following.

_**5 weeks after**_

katara lays in aang's arms next to the fire, sokka and zuko walks up "hey katara aang me and zuko here are going to a bar and wont be home in till tomorrow" sokka says slurring his words and slouching the bottle of sake in his hand. the couple watch them leave and katara looks up at aang and blushes he smiles back and kisses her lips and gently lays her on the soft earth and gets on top of her. he kisses her neck and gently removes her clothes and his, he licks and kisses each nipple before kissing down her stomach and spreads her legs he licks the entrance of her womanhood causing her to moan.

He licks her clit and gently sucks on it, then slips his tongue in her pussy and tongue fucks her. Katara digs her nails in the dirt and bucks her hips smearing her juices on his face, "baby i need you" she moan. Aang puts the head of his cock inside her pussy and kisses her as he slowly slips his whole cock inside of her. She moans softly inside his mouth and picks up the pace they make love bonding them "katara i want to be with you forever no one else youre the only woman i want" aang says looking deep in her eyes. "i want to be with you too baby i have always loved you even, when we first met I knew you were the one, youre the only man i want" katara replies looking back into his eyes. he fucks her slow and gently feeling all of her womanhood the climax at the same time and they lay together with him still inside of her "good night my love" aang says as he kisses her head and holds her close.

THE END

ook im sorry for the punctuation and spelling i thought i was going to get my microsoft fixed but i didnt. :( but anywho i hope you enjoyed if not review and if you did review thank you


End file.
